Home is where the Star Ship is
by Oobiedoobs
Summary: A.K.A: Lisa on the Enterprise. Lisa is a school student who's life is turned around when her father is offered a position on the USS Enterprise D. Now she's hundreds of thousands of Kilometres from home, without any possibility of contact with her friends. Completely miserable, who else would manage to pull her out of her depression, but the annoying yet intriguing Android, Data?


_(Edit: I have altered the name of this story, edited several technical errors, and fixed several grammar mistakes. I do apologise for publishing this chapter with so many imperfections. I did consider removing it, and republishing it once it was perfect, but I have decided that it is better for me to keep it online, because it gives me the drive I need to keep editing it, that I don't always have when I'm not conscious of other people reading what I've written. I do not want to make the same mistake with Chapter 2, however. I will do my best to iron out the wrinkles _before_ I publish it. This means there may be a wait before chapter 2 is published, but I will try not to let it take too long.)_

Lisa has two stories. The first, her real one, may one day be posted on FictionPress, even though it's not actually fiction. But for now, please contend yourself with this one, I do think it will be much more interesting anyway.

This is the first time any of my Fan Fictions have had the opportunity to be read by anyone other than myself. Please be kind, but honest. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Lisa rode hard, her body keeping time with the rhythm of the beast beneath her. A large, sturdy, bay horse. A holographic horse, she loathed to remember, but chosen because he was exactly like the horse she had owned back home, back on earth. At least her parents had got that much right, they'd remembered to program Henrich into the computer when they'd come on board. She was at least grateful for that, he was one of her very few vices.  
Trees flashed by, dirt flicked up and she could almost loose herself in the sound of his hoof-beats, but Lisa continued to scan the field for hints that she might crash into something. She was always aware, even when she didn't want to be, that holodecks were not endless. Even holodeck 1, which was the largest one on the ship, had its limitations, albeit she was yet to run into any issues with them. It was a wondrous thing, to see the seemly endless expanse of hills, fields and sky, when, in its natural state, a holodeck was only a black and yellow, gridded room, usually only a few meters cubed. Holodeck 1 was approximately 200 meters long, and about half that wide, which was why it was her favourite. Perfect for riding Henrich in, even if he was just an illusion. But she still never could quite let her guard down.

Lisa glanced at her watch. Classes would be just about over. By the time she'd returned the horse her parents would have been informed of her absence and would be waiting for her in their quarters. She pulled Henrich's reigns, and turned him toward 'home'. She might as well get it over with. She could no longer enjoy her ride anyway, not with the thought of her impending doom lurking in the back of her mind.

As she approached the hitching post, she caught sight of a figure standing next to it. Even from this distance, it was impossible to mistake the yellow star fleet uniform for anything else. She could almost mistake the figure for her father, except for the stiff way he stood, arms side by side, staring directly at her as though there was nothing else to look at. Her father would have been scanning the area, as if looking for someone else, even after he'd spotted her riding towards him.

Lisa regarded the figure from the distance, but by the time she'd reached the post, she'd decided to ignore him. She directed Henrich around the opposite side, dismounted, attached the rope to his halter and proceeded to remove his tack. She could feel the mans eyes boring in to her, watching her as she did so, but she did not look at him.

'Excuse me,' he said politely.  
Lisa started for a moment. She'd not expected _this_ tone. She knew why he was here, and she'd expected to be barked at. And much sooner than this, come to think of it. She continued to concentrate on her work, loosening the straps of the saddle before sliding it off Henrich's back.

'Excuse me, are you Lisa Graham?'

Lisa glanced at him, contempt in her eyes. It was then that she really noticed what he looked like, so completely unlike anyone she'd ever met before. His skin was pale, pale yellow, almost rubber like. His eyes were bright yellow, and his dark hair was slicked back, like he'd used too much gel. _No one_ used gel anymore, that fad had died out years before. She knew that there were non-human-beings, as she'd been taught to call them, aboard this ship, but she hadn't expected anything like this, so human in appearance, and yet, _not_.  
On his lapel, she noted, were two solid buttons, and one circle.  
_Not the Captain, obviously,_ she thought, trying to remember what each of the insignias meant. She knew this man outranked her father, he had only one hollow button, but exactly by how much, she wasn't sure.

But right now she didn't really care anyway. She shrugged, looking away, then started to unbuckle Henrich's bridle.

'I will assume, that because you do not disrepute the claim, and because you are precisely where I expected to find Lisa Graham, that you are, in fact, her. I do not think you have the time to untack your horse,'

'What do you want?' Whatever his rank, this man was annoying, spoke with a funny sort of mono-tone, and his presence was starting to get on her nerves.

'I have been sent here to retrieve you and escort you to your parents quarters,'  
'Thanks, but I know my own way back. You can go now,'  
'I will escort you, nonetheless.'

Lisa did not reply. She'd finished removing Henrich's tack and had begun to rub him down with a rubber curry comb.

'Lisa, my orders are to escort you immediately to your parents quarters. You need to stop what you are doing and come with me now please,'

Lisa almost laughed. _Please?_ Since when were starship crew so polite?  
Trailing her hand over Henrich's hindquarters so he knew where she was and didn't kick her, she ducked around behind him and began to rub down his left side.

'Computer, Freeze Program,'  
Heinrich froze, the curry comb stuck to his side so that Lisa couldn't move it. She rolled her eyes.  
'Computer, continue program,' she did not like this 'man', no matter what sort of 'non-human-being' he was.

'Computer. Freeze program, save it, then discontinue,'

Henrich disappeared, as did the hitching post, grass, trees and sky, leaving nothing but the black and yellow grid of the holodeck, with her and a very stern looking being standing merely several meters from the doorway.  
Lisa opened her mouth, considering restarting the program, but the officer raised his hand.  
'I would not try it. Your father informed me that you would resist, when he sent me to come and find you. My next step would be to delete the program entirely, leaving you no chance to retrieve it later. I do not think that you would like that.'

Staring into his face, Lisa decided that he wasn't lying. This did not improve her mood.

'Who are you anyway?' She asked scathingly. 'What do you want?'

'I am Lieutenant Commander Data, and as I have already stated, I am here to escort you-'  
'Yeah, I got that part. What's with the tone? I'd think you would be, you know, more angry at me,'  
'I am unsure of what you mean by 'the tone,' but I can not be angry with you, because I am not capable of anger'

Lisa frowned. 'What? Everybody is 'capable of anger,' what makes you so special?'

'I am an Android. I am not capable of any emotion,' he stated this matter of factly, as though she should know that, of course Androids don't feel emotions. This would only irk her further, if it wasn't for her surprise over the fact that he was actually, a real life Android. She heard about them, seen movies about them on the holovision, but never thought that they actually existed. Much less that she'd ever meet one. Of all the surprising things she'd seen and heard since her father had been accepted as a star-fleet officer, this was by far the most surprising.  
All she said was,  
'Oh,'

* * *

Please let me know if you spot any errors, in your review. I have done my best to irradicate them but I may have missed one or two.  
Also, please be aware that I am still watching Star Trek TNG for the first time. At this point I have almost finished the 4th season and have not seen any of the movies. I am trying to research without learning about too many spoilers, but some of this may be incorrect to the show. If you spot any such errors, _please_ tell me, thank you.  
Just a note, in case you're wondering, Holovision is, in my head cannon, another form of television that I would assume earth would be capable of utilising by the 24th century.


End file.
